


Betraying All She Knows, But For All She'll Ever Enjoy

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [11]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Oh, A bride to our God, but Is she without sin?(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Betraying All She Knows, But For All She'll Ever Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Claudia lapped at the woman's pussy, she knew it was a sin in the eyes of God, but she loved it. Her father would have screamed and beat her. But she could no longer stop herself. The girl moaned and panted above her, her chest heaved. Claudia worked faster, sucking and slurping up what she gave her greedily, she needed her to cum. She needed to taste her wonderful cum, the thought made her squirt, the mere thought of her making this girl cum, made her cum in her panties.

The woman let out a struggled moan, and her juices flooded the blondes mouth, causing her to moan, and drink it all up.


End file.
